


It Only Takes 7 Minutes!

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: South Park
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	1. Prologue: Confiding Secrets!

**_*ping*_ **

  
  
  


“Hm?” Kyle sounded glancing at his phone after the text alert went off.

  
  
  


**_“Hey, can you bring my homework by my house later, I'm gonna be out of school today.  
_ **

**_~ Stan"_ **  
  
  


Kyle frowned at the message before typing out ‘Sure.’ as a response.

  
  
  


Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a truck horn beeping loudly.

  
  
  


“Hey, Kyle!” Kenny shouted from the driver's seat. “Where’s Stan at, we’re gonna be late.” he commented glancing around.

  
  
  


“He's not gonna be coming to school today.” Kyle replied. “He has to go and get a cast for his broken leg.” He commented tucking his phone into his jacket pocket carefully.

  
  
  


“Oh, well toss your pack in the back and hurry up and get in then.” Kenny said leaning over to open the passenger door for the freckled redhead.

  
  
  


“K.” Kyle commented absentmindedly tossing his backpack into the truck bed with a light toss. “Man, this old Chevy is seriously in need of a fix-up.” he said glancing around as he buckled himself in.

  
  
  


“Hey, watch what you say or you'll be walking to school.” Kenny retorted quickly as he pulled away from the sidewalk. “This old girl is a classic and perfect just the way she is.” He said grinning amusedly.

  
  
  


After driving for awhile they reached the school and found a shaded parking spot.

  
  
  


“Alright, we’re here.” Kenny announced playfully as he climbed out and went around to the passenger's end and opened Kyles door for him and offered a hand to help him out.

  
  
  


“Hm?” Kyle hummed a response but didn't move to unbuckle himself, staring down at his phone and typing quickly.

  
  


“We’re here!” Kenny said a little louder grabbing Kyles phone. “C’mon before we’re late,” he said quickly.

  
  
  


“Oh! Right.” Kyle said quickly unbuckling and climbing out of the truck. “Gimme that!” He said taking his phone back and typing out a quick message.

  
  
  


“Gotta go, dude, class is about to start, Ttyl.”

  
  
  


“Who’re you texting anyway?” Kenny asked watching the redhead stuff the phone back in his pocket after turning the volume down to just vibrate. “Hot Girl?” He joked wiggling his eyebrows.

  
  
  


“No, just Stan.” Kyle responded with a laugh. “Let’s hurry and get to class.” he said trotting toward their first class of the day.

  
  
  


Later after school was over Kenny was on the school steps...waiting...chewing on a stick of Juicy Fruit Gum and waiting on his redheaded friend.

  
  
  


“Where is he?” Kenny questioned glancing at his cellphones clock for the third time since he’d been waiting.

  
  
  


Suddenly the school's doors opened loudly and Kyle came running down the steps toward Kenny quickly.

  
  
  


“I'm so sorry.” Kyle said as they made their way to the blue Chevy pickup.“I had to get my phone back from The Principal and he wouldn't stop lecturing me about how I shouldn't text in class and just...well, sorry again.” He rambled on as climbed into his seat.

  
  
  


“It's ok.” Kenny said climbing into his side and started the engine. “But, he’s right y’know.

  
  
  


“Huh?” Kyle said buckling himself in.

  
  
  


“You've been distracted by that phone all day.” Kenny replied pointing at the phone sitting on Kyles lap. “You were texting Stan in every single class.” He said with a grin as he pulled out of the schools parking lot.

  
  


“I..uh was just keeping him up to date on what's going on in class.” Kyle replied trying to hide his phone with his hands.

  
  
  


“Updating him on class...is that really the best lie you can come up with.” Kenny asked with a chuckle. “I’m sure there's a whole test on ‘Your Mama Jokes’ !” He said with a smirk.

  
  
  
  


“Ok, fine...I was just trying to see how his leg was doing during class.” Kyle commented. “I was worried ok.”

  
  
  
  


“More than worried I'm guessing.” Kenny muttered.

  
  
  


“What?!” Kyle shouted confused.

  
  
  
  


“Don't think I didn't see the way you were smiling when you two were video chatting at lunch.” Kenny commented grinning at the flustered redhead.

  
  
  


“Huh?” Kyle sputtered now completely red in the face.

  
  
  
  


“I’ve seen that smile before, so just tell me the truth ok.” Kenny commented with a cat-like smile.

  
  
  
  
  


“Ok, ok...fine!” Kyle replied removing his hands from his face. “I was worried...but when I smiled its because was relieved...more than just a little relieved...y’know?” he said before stopping and staring at Kenny for help.

  
  
  
  


“Its ok you can admit it, I won't make fun of you.” Kenny reassured with a soft smile.

  
  
  
  
  


“I'm in love with Stan.” Kyle said quickly. “I kinda have had a crush since we were nine.” He said before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

  
  
  


 

“I kinda figured.” Kenny commented with a smile. “We’re here.” He said pulling over in front of Stan’s house.

  
  
  


 

“Thanks, Kenny.” Kyle replied slinging his backpack over one arm as he climbed out of the truck.

  
  
  
  


**_*ping*_ **

  
  
  
  


**_“I’m throwing an end of the year party this weekend. You and Stan are invited. ;)_ **

**_~ Kenny”_ **

  
  
  
  
  


THE END!

  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Night of The Party!

It was Friday evening after school and Kyle was in his bedroom digging through his closet trying to find something decent to wear to Kenny’s party. His usual green pants and orange jacket wouldn't do tonight.

  
  


“Darn it! I know I have a nice jacket in here somewhere!” Kyle said out loud to himself as he tossed a pair of dirty socks out of his closet.

  
  


Suddenly he spotted an orange hoodie, a green and white t-shirt and a pair of khaki jeans hanging up near each other.

  
  


“Perfect.” Kyle said quickly grabbing the articles of clothing and began changing.

  
  


A few minutes later he was rushing down the stairs and toward the front door. His parents had gone to dinner that night and that Ike didn't mind getting the house to himself. Kyle was happy to be free to go to the party without being interrogated by his mother.

  
  


“I'm going to go to Kenny's now,k, Ike?” Kyle asked his little brother who was sitting on the living room couch playing Call of Duty on their XBox. “Just call if you need anything.” He said holding up his cell phone.

  
  


Ike just gave him a thumbs up without looking away from the tv screen.

  
  


“See you later!” Kyle replied with a fond smile, stepping out the front door, locking it, walking down the driveway and to the sidewalk before making his way to his best friend’s home.

  
  


Now that he stood at Stans front door Kyle paused taking a moment before knocking. Stan shouted from inside to open the unlocked door and come inside.

  
  


“Sorry dude, I forgot you couldn't get the door.” Kyle commented with a sheepish grin. “You ready to go?” He asked Stan.

  
  


Stan was wearing a red and white letterman jacket, a black t-shirt underneath and dark blue skinny jeans, his red and blue beanie topped off the look nicely.

  
  


“Yep.” Stan replied with a cheerful grin.

  
  


“Great.” Kyle said walking over putting a hand out. “Here let me help you up.” He commented pulling Stan up off the couch and wrapping that arm around his shoulder.

  
  


“Thanks, Kyle.” Stan said as they both made their way toward the crutch leaning against the wall next to the front door. “You ready to go now?” He asked with an amused smile as he leaned on the crutch comfortably.

  
  


“Yeah.” Kyle replied opening the door and holding it open for Stan. “After you, sir.” He said jokingly.

  
  


“Thanks.” Stan commented amusedly as he hobbled out the door and toward his pickup.

  
  


“Careful about the ice!” Kyle shouted following stan out the door quickly. “Also, I'm driving so, keys please.” He said holding out his hand once he reached the pickup.

  
  


“Ok, here.” Stan said tossing the keys to Kyle on the opposite side of his truck before climbing into his seat carefully.

  
  


“Thanks, Stan.” Kyle replied climbing into his seat, leaning forward and starting the truck's engine. “Want the radio or heater on?” He asked the ravenette seating next to him.

  
  


“Some music might be nice.” Stan responded with a cheerful grin.

  
  


“Ok, music it is then.” Kyle said switching on the radio with a twist of the knob after backing out of the driveway and onto the road.

  
  


As they made their way down the road they listened to the DJs chatting and joking for a few minutes before announcing a song. Suddenly the beginning notes of My Best Friend’s Hot started playing.

  
  


“Uh...Maybe a different station would be better?” Kyle commented quickly reaching for the radio knob.

  
  


“Nah, it's cool.” Stan replied grabbing Kyles hand to stop him. “Besides, I like this song.” He said with a grin before he started singing along.

  
  


“Ok sure.” Kyle mumbled blushing brightly and turning to try and concentrate on the road.

  
  


A driving for a while they had reached Kenny’s home. Music could be heard playing loudly from the small house even with the windows of Stan's truck rolled up.

  
  


“Give me your crutch.” Kyle said unbuckling himself quickly. 

  
  


“K, here.” Stan replied with a smile as he handed Kyle his crutch and watched him close the driver side door, before coming over to his side.

  
  


“Let me help you down.” Kyle said opening the passenger door and putting a hand out for Stan to take.

  
  


“Thanks, dude.” Stan said taking Kyle’s hand before carefully hoping off his seat and taking the crutch back. “You're the best friend a guy can have.” He said with a big grin as he wrapped his free arm around Kyle’s shoulder for support.

  
  


“Yeah, yeah come on, you big dork.” Kyle replied with a snort as he closed the passenger door with his free hand. “Let's get inside.” He said guiding Stan to Kenny’s front door and knocking on it.

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Fun & Games

After knocking twice, Kenny’s front door opened to reveal his little sister Karen.

 

“Oh, hey guys!” Karen said with a bright smile. “Come on in, Kenny’s out back right now.” She said closing the door and pointing them to the backyard quickly.

 

Just outside the backdoor Kenny and Christophe were leaning against the house smoking and chatting idly.

 

“So, you're the kid who helped rescue Terrance and Phillip all those years ago, huh?” Kenny commented quietly looking Christophe over.“How’d you die?” he asked before taking a drag from his cigarette.

 

“Comment?” Christophe questioned raising an eyebrow at Kenny’s second question. “Die? I don't remember that part…” he replied looking confused.

 

“I remember something to do with dogs.” Kyle commented stepping out the backyard door with Stan and Karen at his side.

 

“That's right and you yelling ‘Sheit!’ a lot.” Stan commented imitating Christophe’s French accent as he said ‘Shit!’

 

“Zats right now I remember!” Christophe said putting his cigarette out and then lighting another. “I fucking hate dogs!” he grumbled to himself as he took a drag from his fresh cigarette.

 

“Stan, Kyle You made it!” Kenny said with a big grin before hugging them both. “You’re just in time for burgers and games!” He commented leading the redhead and ravenette inside.

 

“ Hamburgers?” Christophe asked looking confused. “I guess that sounds good.” He said with a shrug.

 

Once inside and everyone gathered around inside the kitchen and living room.Tweek and Craig were standing by the small stereo chatting, Gregory was inside the kitchen making some mixed drinks and Butters was setting out the buns and condiments for the hamburgers.

 

“Butters, do we have any bottles in the cupboards?” Kenny asked stepping into the kitchen and opening various cupboards to search through them quickly.

 

“There's a few empty cola bottles in that bottom cupboard on your right.” Butters replied pointing out the the said cabinet. “What’cha need em for, Ken?” He asked curiously.

 

“You'll see in a minute.” Kenny responded as he closed the cupboard and walked into the living room. “All right everyone we ready to do this?!” He asked loudly gathering everyone's attention.

 

“Do what?” Craig asked irritated to be distracted from his conversation with Tweek.

 

“We’re all about to play Truth or Dare.” Kenny replied dramatically. “These are the rules: We spin this bottle and whoever it lands on chooses either truth or dare.You must answer honestly and no backing out on a dare, sound fair?” He asked holding up the glass cola bottle.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Kenny The Matchmaker!

After 3 rounds of Truth or Dare Kenny decided it was time to get his plan rolling. As soon as he got the chance to take his turn he nudged the ravenette sitting next to him in the side and cleared his throat.

“Hey, Stan would you mind running to the kitchen and grabbing a root beer from the fridge for me?” Kenny asked. “Oh and also I forgot to mention that Kyle wants to tell you something really important later.” He whispered with a smirk.

“Oh, yeah sure and thanks for letting me know.” Stan said pushing himself up off the ground before making his way to the kitchen.

As soon as Stan was out of site Kenny took his chance and spun the bottle, making sure it’d land on Kyle. It was now or never. If the freckled, red-head chose Truth he’d ask him about his crush on Stan and if he picked dare Kenny would send him into the closet for Seven Minutes In Heaven.

“So, Kyle, which is it gonna be?” Kenny asked with a mischievous smile. “Truth or Dare?” He asked spinning the cola bottle idly.

“I choose…” Kyle stuttered intimidated by the way Kenny stared him down with his steely blue eyes, the same way a cat would stare down a mouse it had corned. “DARE!” he stated proudly, no way would he back down from this challenge whatever it may be.

“Alright, dare.” Kenny replied with a smile. “You have to play Seven Minutes In Heaven with whoever I choose.” He said with a smile.

“Really, that's it?” Kyle asked curiously.

“Yeah, and you have to wear this and go sit in the closet and wait for the other person.” Kenny said holding up a blindfold. “Come here so I can put it on you.”

“Ok.” Kyle said walking over quickly.

“The time doesn't start til the other person joins you.” Kenny explained as he removed Kyle’s hat and carefully tied the blindfold. “Ok, now come over here and wait.” Kenny said guiding the red-head over to his closet and helped him sit down carefully.

“Ok, so can I take this off now.” Kyle asked tugging at the scarf.

“Not until who I pick joins you.” Kenny said. “Speaking of which I’ll be right back.” He said grinning as he saw Stan returning with his rootbeer.

Kenny quickly exited the closet, closing the door quietly and trotting up to Stan with his smile growing wider.

“Hey, buddy!” Kenny said excitedly.”Thanks for grabbing my drink, btw Kyle wants to talk now.” he said taking the root beer quickly.

“Oh, yeah anytime.” Stan replied leaning on his crutch tiredly. “So, where's Kyle?” He asked glancing around.

“Glad you asked.” Kenny said putting an arm around Stan’s shoulders and guided him toward the closet. “Cuz, you're about to find out.” He said with a smirk as he grabbed the doorknob.

“Wait...what?” Stan asked quickly.

"Have fun in there!” Kenny said with a loud laugh as he threw open the closet door.

Before he even realized what was happening Stan’s crutch was pulled away from him, he was shoved into the dark closet and the door was slammed shut.

After unsuccessfully trying to open the door, he quickly pulled out his phone and switched it's flashlight on to look around. As he turned around he noticed a familiar freckled red-head sitting on the floor.

Stan quickly got down on the ground, kneeled in front of the other and carefully began untying the blindfold.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. The Truth Sets Us Free!

All Kyle could hear was the sound of his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for Kenny to return. He couldn't see a thing with the blindfold on and all he could feel under him was the soft carpet.

 

Suddenly he heard the door creak open, Kenny telling the other person to have fun, the door slamming shut and the other person try and open the door. 

 

After a few moments, some light shined through his blindfold and he heard the other person let out an irritated huff as well as the sound of their feet moving as they turned around.

 

Suddenly he heard the sound of the other person quickly getting down onto the ground. The next thing he knew it felt like the other person was wrapping their arms around his neck and leaning forward.

 

‘They want a kiss already?’ Kyle thought confusedly raising an eyebrow. ‘Well, alright.’ He thought wrapping his own arms around the other person's neck and starting to pull them down.

 

“Um, Kyle…” The other person’s voice sounded making him pause in his actions. “...It's me, Stan.” Stan’s familiar voice spoke up again as his hands finished untying Kyle’s blindfold and pulling it off carefully.

 

As soon as he was free of the blindfold and had opened his eyes to see that he was indeed playing Seven Minutes In Heaven with his best friend, Stan Marsh, the South Park Cow’s Star Quarterback, Kyle panicked. 

 

He let out a girlish scream and quickly tried to retreat backward. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far before bumping into the wall. 

 

“Whoa! Are you ok, Kyle?” Stan asked leaning forward and holding out a hand to help Kyle sit back up.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Kyle replied ignoring Stan’s hand to push himself back up. “You just...startled me.” He said rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Oh.” Stan sounded. “Sorry.” He said quietly.

 

A few minutes of awkward silence went by before Stan broke the silence again.

 

“Sooo...Kenny tells me you have something important you wanted to talk to me about.” Stan commented rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

“He did?!” Kyle responded quickly. “What did he say?” He asked with a nervous smile.

 

“Not much, just that it was important.” Stan replied. “So, what is it?” He asked.

 

“Hold on, you said Kenny told you this right?” Kyle asked.

 

“That's right.” Stan responded.

 

“Ok, give me a moment.” Kyle replied standing up and walking to the door.

 

“What’re you doing?” Stan asked watching the redhead inhale deeply.

  
  


“KENNY! I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!” Kyle screamed as loudly as we could at the dirty blonde just outside the door.

 

“Ooh, I so scared to die...again.” Kenny replied cool as ice. “Why so serious?”

 

“Kenny, you know exactly why I'm mad so just stop acting all innocent and let us out.” Kyle responded irritably.

 

“Sorry pal, but you two aren't coming out until you tell Stan the truth.” Kenny said loud enough for both boys to hear.

 

“Uh...Kyle, what's Kenny talking about?” Stan asked sitting down next to Kyle carefully. “What're you not telling me.”

 

“Oh! Um...it's nothing.” Kyle replied quickly with a bright blush covering his cheeks.

 

“C’mon, Kyle you can tell me.” Stan said grabbing Kyle’s hand.

 

“Stan...I...um…” Kyle tried forcing the words out but stopped short.

 

“You can tell me anything at all.” Stan said squeezing Kyles hand for encouragement. “We’re Super Best Friends after all.” He commented with a small chuckle.

 

“You're such a damn adorable idiot.” Kyle muttered.

 

Before he even realized what was happening Stan was tackled into a hug and then he felt it. His lips were connected to the only other pair of lips in the room.

 

They were soft and perfect. His own lips were chapped from the cold weather. He quickly reciprocated the kiss before gently pulling away for air. He was met with the gaze deep green eyes, small tears forming in the corners and a deep red blush underneath the most adorable freckles.

 

“Soo, I'm guessing that means you were trying to tell me you’re in love with me.” Stan joked with a loving smile.

 

“You always were a bit dense when it came to romance.” Kyle replied amused. “Kiss me one more time?” He asked wrapping his arms around Stan’s neck and pulling him down into a chaste kiss.

 

This time there was no hurry to it, they could revel in the new emotions and sensations they felt without the fear of rejection. Everything about this kiss felt right, the way they fit into their embrace, the way Stan ran his fingers through Kyle's curly hair and even the way it was a clumsy, inexperienced kiss.

 

But all too soon their kiss was interrupted by the click of a camera, a bright flash of light and the sound of they're friends cheering and whistling.

 

“Took you two long enough to get together.” Kenny commented cheekily as he stuck his phone in his pocket. “Let’s get you guys out of the closet already.” He chuckled before helping them both up and out of the small room.

 

THE END!

  
  



	6. Epilogue: The Real Ending!

The next morning Kyle was woken by Sparky nudging his arm with his nose and whining quietly.  
  


“Hm, what is it Sparky?” Kyle muttered sitting up to look at Sparky. “You need to go outside?” He asked watching the dog shift from foot to foot in front of Stan’s bedroom door.  
  


The large dog gave an excited bark and twirled in a circle before stopping and sniffing the bottom of the door.  
  


“I’m guessing that means yes.” Kyle commented carefully maneuvering over Stan’s sleeping body and walking over to the bedroom door. “Alright, now be quiet so we don't wake Stan or anybody else up, k buddy.” He said opening the door so they could go downstairs to the backyard.  
  


After a few moments, they headed back inside and up to Stan’s room again quietly. Once back inside the room, Kyle noticed that Stan was now awake and laying facing the door with an amused smile.  
  


“Good Morning.” Stan said with a smirk.  
  


“Good Morning.” Kyle replied making his way back over to the bed with a smile. “Scoot over.” He requested after lifting the blanket.  
  


“K.” Stan answered scooting his body backward to make room for Kyle to lay down.  
  


“Thanks.” Kyle said quickly laying down facing Stan and pulling the blanket over himself once he was comfortable.  
  


“Anytime.” Stan replied smiling. “Oh, Kenny sent us both message after we left last night.” Stan commented reaching for Kyle’s phone to hand it to him.  
  


“Really? What’d he send?” Kyle asked taking his phone and checking his messages.  
  


He saw a notification of a message from Kenny so he clicked on it. He was greeted with a prompt for an image download and agreed to it. As soon as it was downloaded he saw the image.

 

It was a photo of himself and Stan kissing in Kenny’s living room closet and attached with the photo was a text that read: ‘Officially Out of The Closet.’ with a winking, tongue-out, smiley face emoji.  
  


“I’m seriously gonna kick his ass next time I see him, Stan.” Kyle joked with an amused laugh.  
  


“Why don't we just go back to sleep for now?” Stan asked gently taking Kyle’s phone back and putting it back on the nightstand.  
  


“Alright, fine.” Kyle agreed snuggling closer to Stan’s warm body.  
  


“Great.” Stan replied with a laugh. “Alright, C'mon, Sparky.” He quietly called his pouting dog while patting the bed gently.  
  


The dozing dog’s head quickly shot up with interest before quickly standing and leaping onto the bed with joy. Sparky took a few moments to circle and dig at the blankets a little before finally plopping down onto to the bed with a satisfied sigh.  
  


The two boys chuckled at the sight before settling back into a comfortable embrace and drifting back to sleep themselves.

 

THE (REAL) END!


End file.
